Love Song Drabble
by backtothebasics
Summary: This story would be about different kinds of songs... well not all of it are love songs, some ideas are taken from its music videos, some from the lyrics, and some from its title... And it's all about Adison, or at least American Idol.... all seasons !
1. Chapter 1

_**This is gonna be a story of different chapters about different kinds of songs, supposedly love songs. These are mostly taken from it's music videos, mostly but not all, some ideas were mainly taken from the lyrics and the meaning.**_

_**Anyway, other idols will be mentioned, but yes, the main characters are still Adam and Allison (yay!!)... **_

_**Hope you guys like it ;)!!! **_

**Love Song Drabble 1**

_You and Me by Lifehouse_

Adam awoke to the sound of thunder from outside the room of his apartment. He sleepily sat up, and found himself alone in his room. Adam checked the time of the clock, it was 09:28 in the morning. He realized that he wasn't supposed to be inside his apartment anymore.

He hurriedly got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom. Adam took a quick bath, then he changed clothes. After that, he ran to get his car keys and went right out of his apartment door. He flew to the door of his car, not caring that it was raining, and that people were trying to get his attention.

The traffic was pouring that day, and he couldn't get to his destination in time if he would wait for the traffic to finish. He had no other choice but to leave his car in the highway.

Adam got his keys and went out of his car, he ran to the sidewalk. When he arrived in the train station, he was already soaked with rain.

The officer wouldn't let him inside, 'cause he was dripping wet, but Adam begged and pleaded. So the officer let him through.

True Adam didn't know where he's gonna look, but he knew who he was looking for. He was looking for the person who changed his life, showed him what love really is. He didn't know that it was gonna hurt so much when she left.

He was know in the middle of the Grand Central Station, there were a lot of people around him. Thankfully no one was thrilled that Adam Lambert was in the train station.

Adam thought he saw her, so he grabbed the shoulder of the person, but when she turned, it wasn't who he was looking for, so he apologized.

"The train to New York will be departing in less than seven minutes." Adam heard the announcer say that, he knew she was going back to NY.

He hadn't had much time, so he took the stairs. Adam ran as fast as he could, he barely bumped people or walls that he passed.

When Adam reached the train, it already left. He tried to catch the train, but he was too late. He was so frustrated that he sat on the bench, his hands on his head, when he heard someone sobbing.

The voice was familiar that he stood and checked it out. The person had her back on him, he was confident that this time it was her. He gently grabbed the person by her shoulders and said, "Allison?"

Adam was overwhelmed that it was her, it was obvious that she had been crying 'cause her make up was smudged by the tears.

"Adam!" she exclaimed and through her arms around him, he spun her around and gently set her back on her feet.

He kissed her right then and there and whispered, "Please stay."

"I wont go, i'm sorry I got mad at you." she sobbed on his chest.

He hushed her by rubbing her back, "Dont be, I love you and that's all that matters."

She replied by the only way she knew how to, she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him gently.

_Crush by David Archuleta_

"_I'm here for your entertainment..." _Adam heard his phone ring, he looked at the screen and saw who it was, he threw his phone on his bed and watched it bounce on top of the covers. He couldn't answer her, not know.

For the first time in his life, he was going crazy. He didn't know which was which, he said he was gay, but why is he somehow having feeling for his one and only little 'spitfire'?

_**Flashback (Adam's P.O.V.)**_

The party just ended, I honestly had fun! My friends from Idol got together to throw me a party. I'm honestly tired, I really want to go to bed, but it was my birthday, so I guess i'll just wait for this day to end.

I sat on the grass, facing the night sky, although it was turning to morning, I still peacefully watched the sun rise and paint the sky with shades of purple, orange, pink, and blue. This site was so breathtaking that I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep.

A few minutes had passed, when I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked at the person and smiled to see that it was my bestfriend in the whole world.

"Hey, why are you here?" she asked me.

I just smiled at her and patted the other space beside me, gesturing for her to sit with me. I took my hand out to her and allowed her to admire the view with me.

Instead of her sitting beside me, she sat in front of me, somehow sitting on my lap, but I didn't care, this moment was more valuable than it was for she was here with me.

She leaned closer to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, my face next to hers. I took her hand and rubbed it with mine, smiling against her pale skin.

I couldn't help but kiss the back of her neck, then I whispered softly to her ear, "Thanks for being here with me."

"I couldn't find anyone better to spend this moment with." she said sweetly and held my hand tighter.

We both watched the sky, and it's different kinds of shades. Then I felt her lay her head on my chest, which I just let her.

It was quiet, it was perfect, just the two of us.

"Adam?" I was awakened out of my thoughts by her sudden question.

"Mmm baby girl?" I asked, trying to shut my eyes closed.

"I love you." she honestly told me.

I felt my heart beat faster than it usually does, ofcourse I heard her tell me that she loves me. But it was usually me that told her that infamous phrase.

I looked her straight in the eye and said, "As I love you."

I made her face me, never taking my gaze from hers. I took her hand and kissed it, she smiled and softly rubbed my cheeks with her soft, tender hands. I smiled, and leaned my forehead on hers, inches were the only things separating our faces.

Just going with the flow, I dipped my head and slowly touched her lips with mine. It was a soft yet sweet sensation that surely we both felt, we shared a moment that couldn't be taken from us.

It wasn't our first time to ever kiss each other, I mean, we even kissed in Tampa after doing Slow ride. It was kinda like a brother and sister kiss, but the thing is, she wasn't my sister, Allison's my bestfriend. And every time we kiss, it's like the fire inside me just wants to burst right up.

She broke the kiss, which before we could barely catch our breaths, I gave her one more, just to blend with the sensation.

I kissed her forehead and let her stay with me for awhile, our hands were still intertwined, and our bodies close to one another.

No one really spoke after we kissed, but I could tell she didn't mind. I didn't want to go too far with her, but again, I got carried away, maybe i'll just let this feeling pass, for awhile...

_**End of Flashback**_

He had no choice but to go to the studio, although it would hurt him, he just had too.

Adam arrived at the studio, being surrounded by reporters, camera men, paparazzi, and his adoring fans. The bodyguards helped him enter the studio, when he was inside, he saw Kris sitting with Katy, and Allison, she was with Tim, the guitarist, he was her boyfriend.

"Hey dude." Kris told him.

Adam just nodded at Kris, but he was looking at Allison, he never saw her like this. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for a century or something.

She looked upset and mad, at her 'boyfriend'. People said they had gotten back together, Adam didn't really care. He wanted to ask her what was the matter, but the other guy with her was on the way, as usual.

So Adam just sat beside Kris, who was having fun with Katy. He tried to ignore Allison's raising voice at Tim, he wanted to help, he wanted to punch Tim, he knew something was wrong, but he tried to stay calm.

He then heard the guitarist guy walk away from Allison, he looked over at Allison, who looked like she was about to cry.

Adam went to her and hugged her, "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." she told him and made her way to the girls comfort room.

Adam turned to the Allen's, who was looking at him.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Adam began, he couldn't help but say something about Tim.

"Guy who?" Kris asked.

"The guy, was it Tim, Allie's boyfriend." he said, as if wanting to punch the wall.

"What about him?" Katy curiously asked.

"Cant you guys see, he only wants to make Allison cry, that's all he does!" Adam exclaimed.

"Woah! Dude, chill... Maybe they just had an argument." Kris tried to make Adam relax.

"Argument? You call that an argument? The guy left Allison hanging." he said.

"Well, he did do that, what would you do if you were the guy?" Kris asked him, 'cause he still couldn't understand why Adam was kinda overacting over their 'little sister'.

"That Tim guys not thinking, he doesn't understand that he's the luckiest guy in the world! If I was him, I would give my life for her, I wouldn't even dare to make her cry, I'd be the one she needed, I would comfort her in all the ways I can, I would love her and not leave her, that just ain't right." Adam sounded as if he was releasing what he really felt.

"So, you love her?" Kris looked at him.

"I... I do---..." before the tall rocker could answer the reigning Idol king, Allison interrupted.

"Adam, they want us to do Slow Ride." she said quietly.

He nodded and followed her into the recording room.

_After Rehearsals_

Adam stared at the buildings outside the glass windows from FOX's recording studio. Then Allison came up behind him.

He put an arm around her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine 'cause your here." she confessed.

Adam grinned and held her hand with his, then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

_Tonight by FM Static_

The cool air splashed on Adam's leather jacket while he was walking on the park. It was a nice time to explore the park, it was late in the evening, so people were sleeping, it wasn't really the mood for walking but Adam was up for it. He had nothing else to do and decided to do a little something.

While walking, he saw people sitting on the benches, or at least walking together, having a great time. It reminded him of Allison, his Allison.

He remembered the time they played and fooled around. But before they became the best of friends, a time came when they were sitting beside each other going to Hollywood (Hollywood Week), and they started introducing one another, till they found out they had a lot of similarities.

Adam really missed Allison, and it hurts him that she's not here right now, and there was no way of her going back. He felt like sitting in one of the unoccupied benches, just thinking about the very day, the day he found out.

_**Flashback (Adam's P.O.V (again!!!))**_

I just arrived from the recording studio, when I suddenly heard my phone ring. Ah, it was Kris, wonder what he wants.

"Hey Kris!" I told him in a very joyful tone.

"Adam! Thank God you picked up." I heard a sigh of relief escape him.

"Ofcourse I'd answer, what's up dude?" I answered, turning on the television.

"Adam, could you come here now?" he asked me, hoping for a yes i suppose.

"Come where, and why, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, Kris' calm and gentle tone turned into a very serious and upset one, something's not right.

He was silent for awhile, I cant believe that my very lively and happy mood turned to a very worried and scared one, I dont know why i'm suddenly feeling this way, I really think something went wrong, then he suddenly answered, " I'm at Allie's right now, and I'll tell you when you get here." then he hung up.

Before I could ask any further information, Kris hung up on me. Now my heart is beating real fast. Although I just arrived from the studio, and I was honestly exhausted, I got my keys and ran to the door of my hotel room, I ran down the stairs and into my car.

I found the strength to stay awake even though my body didn't want me too, but my heart told me to do what Kris told me. Questions filled my mind, I mean, why is he at Allison's place? The matter was serious, I would do anything for Allison, hopefully nothing real serious happened to her. Oh God, what in the world am I going to do?

I quickly drove to the nearest road to her place, not seeming to care if I was already beating the red light, speeding, and for short, bending the traffic rules.

I increased the level of my speed, trying to hurry, hoping that I wasn't too late. Inside me, there were thorns pricking my heart, I dont know why, but I really wanted to cry, even if I haven't heard what the news was yet.

When I got to her place, I saw an ambulance parked in - front of her house, and it's like the rest of the Idols were there.

I immediately parked my car and hurried to where everyone else was.

"Adam!" Kris yelled at me, tears filling his eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked him, as I saw people running everywhere, crying.

Kris didn't answer me, he just led me to the sight I never wanted to see.

What I saw was something I never dreamed of in my life, I got to my knees before the person lying on the bed (of the ambulance; dont know what it's called).

I couldn't speak, as if my whole world suddenly stopped. I couldn't breath, but I couldn't hold my tears. I got closer to her, kneeling once again.

"Al.. Allison.." I muttered, tears covering my eyes.

She couldn't reply to me, and there was no way she could ever. Her face was covered with blood, and her whole body was limp.

I took her hand and I buried my head on the bed she was lying on. I couldn't scream, I couldn't shout. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Then I felt the other Idols come up to me and said, "She's gone."

I turned to them, my eyes were deep red, and my hands were covered with her blood. "Dont say that, dont you ever say that!" I yelled at them, still crying. "She's not dead!" I continued.

"Adam, she was hit by a car, they said she wouldn't make it." Matt told me, I just looked at him, with eyes full of anger, and sorrow.

"I swear i'm gonna kill whoever did this to her." I yelled, as if I was crazy at some point, but I didn't care, it's Allie were talking about here, it's my Allie.

"Adam..." Kris called my name, but he knew their was nothing left to say.

I looked back at her, my poor Allie bleeding, dying at this very moment. Oh God, she doesn't deserve this, take me instead!

I looked at her, eyes full of pain, and guilt, for not being with her the moment she needed me the most. I was too late, I couldn't bring her back to life, but if their was only a way, I'm willing to give my life instead of hers.

People just looked at me, looked at me talking to the girl whom I loved, and will always love, whatever happens. I whispered to her, even if she cant hear me, "Allie, I know you cant here me, God baby, why was it you,,, I mean, why now?, I imagined a life for us baby girl, I blame myself for this. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry,,, I guess it's too late for me to say this, but I swear, that I love you, and I will love nobody else but you." and after those words, I kissed her forehead and stood up.

Danny and Kris grabbed me by the shoulders as I watch the people carry Allison inside the ambulance, which they'd bring her to the hospital, to prepare for burying her.

I didn't want her to go, I tried to go to her, but Danny and Kris held my arms, I wasn't able to do anything but shout her name, and watch her, slowly, disappear.

I could see that everyone was quiet, I felt pity for her family. I didn't want it to end this way, it's like I wanted to die as well.

They finally let my arms go when the ambulance was nowhere of sight. I placed my hands on my head, falling slowly on my knees, not knowing what to do, where to go.

She was my life, my world, I loved her, more than anyone has ever loved, and now, she's... gone.

"C'mon, her mom wants to talk to you." Kris told me, lending his hand for me to grab.

I followed him to Allison's house, and saw her family members mourning in agony. Kris told me that they had to go, so we bid our farewells. When I entered the room, all eyes were fixed on me, for once in my life, I felt so ashamed, my hands were full of blood, my eyes were red, my hair was destroyed, I looked like hell, but I dont care, 'cause I felt like hell.

Her mom immediately came up to me, and hugged me. "Thank you Adam, for loving our daughter."

I couldn't help but accept their kindness, "I'm sorry." that was all I had to say.

Allison's father let me sit on one of the chairs, handing me a box of tissue. "She loved you, and you meant so much to her." he started.

"She means the world to me." I honestly admitted.

Though I was surrounded by Latin - Americans, so what? They're like family to me, I remember spending parties with her family, I had fun, they're her family, and I loved everyone she loves.

"We're just happy that you loved her too. It was very unexpected, and were sorry for you too Adam, we couldn't imagine the pain you're feeling right now." her mother added.

"I mean, none of this would've happen if I didn't go to the studio. I should've been there with her, I should've protected her, but it's too late. I'm too late, this is all my fault." I told them, as if pouring all my anger in front of her family.

"Adam, we know you're hurt right now, and you feel so guilty, but dont blame yourself, none of this was your fault, or was anyone's, she wouldn't want you too feel so down right now, would she?" her father tried to calm me, but what was I supposed to be, relax and say i feel so happy?, ofcourse not!

I swallowed my throat and spoke, "Yeah, I guess I'll just go home." I said standing up.

"Adam, you could stay in her room for the night, it's raining, and we dont want anything to happen to you too." her mother offered, but I couldn't say yes.

"Thanks, but it would be more painful for me to stay in her room, I guess it would be best for me to go home, and just rethink all this, it's just hard for me to take it in, i'll be careful, dont worry about me." I told them.

They walked me to the front of their house, and I thanked them. "Goodnight," then with one last glance, I went to my car.

"Take care Adam." I heard their voices echo in my ear.

Instead of going back to my apartment, I drove myself to a place no one really goes. I found myself outside of my car, in a park somewhere in that city.

I kicked every rock in my way, I threw the grass and tried to pull it from the ground. I allowed the rain to fall on me, fall on me hard. My eyes were bleeding, my heart was bleeding, I was bleeding.

I stood on my feet and looked at the sky, "Oh God, why do you have to take her?, why her, and why now? She doesn't deserve this, take me instead!" I yelled and screamed as loud as i could.

Minutes after, I was able to put myself together, so i approached my car and just sat on the drivers' - seat. I couldn't start the engine, not that it wasn't working, i just couldn't. I buried my head on the wheel, hearing my car beep... but I had no choice, i had to go home.

I arrived at the hotel safely, but I felt that I was so screwed. I slammed the door and threw my things on the bed, I practically screamed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I really cried my heart out, it just pains me inside to know that she's gone. I couldn't help but stare at her picture which i pinned at the side of the mirror.

I didn't plan on sleeping, i didn't know if i could, i knew sleepless nights would haunt me. I looked at the pictures of us, in the internet, my phone, and even photo albums. I watched her past performances, and even read the comments.

People loved her, and I loved her. Unbelievable as it is, but she's gone. I buried my head on my hands, I cried myself all night long, as I continued to hear the thunder and rain pour even harder every time i cried, i collapsed on my bed.

Funeral Day

I couldn't speak, and I couldn't talk, true I looked great, but I felt terrible, it had been five days since my girl died, and now she was going to buried.

I was sitting beside her family, instead of the other Idols.

Then I heard the priest call my name, I stood up and went in front.

Instead of her family giving the farewell message, they asked me, and I was honored to do it, it's the least I could do for them, for her.

I didn't bother writing what I was gonna say, i wanted the words to come out on the very day I was going to deliver it.

I took the microphone and began, "We all know why we're here, we're here to witness and bid our farewell to the one and only Allison Iraheta. She was loved by everyone, she was an amazing person, perhaps too amazing that when the world found out about the incident, we all mourned with sorrow. Personally, Allison was more than a friend to me, and it was hard for me to let go, I never really knew the feeling of losing someone you loved so much, until now. I remember before all this happened, we were both in the park, playing around." I paused, holding back the tears.

"Then I asked her something, I knew that this was the hardest question i was ever gonna ask someone... I asked her.. to marry me, and she said yes. I imagined a future for us, I was ready to spend my life with her, but i guess... i guess... i was wrong." I got more saddened by the thought I had, tears now strolling down my pale face.

"Usually, when you lose someone, you blame yourself, for not being their with them when they needed you, and I honestly did the same thing. People say we have to move on with our lives once we encounter things like this, but it doesn't mean we have to forget. In fact, we have to remember the moments we spent with them. That's why it's true enough, we should spend all the time we've got with the people we love the most, 'cause you'll regret it, you just wake up one morning and realize that they're gone, and they're never coming back, take it from me, I've learned from experience. Allison, where ever you are right now, we just want you to know how much we appreciate everything you've done for us, for bringing us the joy and love we never thought we could have, even for a little while. Thank you for everything, we love you." and with that I got back to my seat, receiving a few pats and condolences from the people there.

Then it was time for everyone to see her inside her coffin one last time, before she'll be buried in the ground. We all lined up, with flowers and napkins in hand. I was behind her mother and father, I was actually the last in line. I saw the deep sorrow of her parents, I really wished I was dreaming, but unfortunately it was real, to horrible, to untrue, it was and is my biggest nightmare in a very wrong way.

I was brought out of my thoughts when her father called my name, "Adam." then he gestured to my fiancé in the coffin. I nodded and walked up to where she was, I looked at her, she was so beautiful, even when she was already.. dead.

Oh God, what am I gonna do now? This was gonna be my last chance to see her. I took her hand and kissed it, then in her hand, i placed a small ring, it was our friendship ring, long before we were together as a couple.

The workers told me that it was time, so I wiped my tears and kissed her forehead one last time as I whispered a soft _"I love you, and I will always love you." _

Then I took a step backward, watching the men lower her coffin into the ground, I threw the last flower, the white rose, never looking away.

I stayed there, just standing, looking at the people around me slowly fade away. First, there were only fifteen of us, then twelve, then to seven, then only the three of us, me and Allie's parents, and before I knew it, I was all alone.

When everyone else left, I slowly approached where she was recently buried, I read the sign, it said "Allison Iraheta, 1992 - 2011. I fell on my knees with dismay, and the conscience that continues to build up inside me.

I knew I would like an idiot, talking to myself there, but I wouldn't, i know i was talking to her. So i slowly began, "Allison, baby, i'm sorry i let you be, i never thought that not having you here with me would just hurt so much, it's killing me to know that you're gone. Your life perished and i wasn't even there to at least see you close your eyes for the last time. I dont know what to do, with you, everything was right, great, i felt so loved and needed, i found my strength in you, to get up when i fall. I wanted to be there to catch you, but i wasn't. I need you, i cant do this, i just cant." by that time, I had my hands on my head and soon enough, the sky began to cry, the rain was so hard that i was left soaked in my sorrow, soaked with guilt, feeling the torches strike me every second a tear falls.

_**End of Flashback **_

Adam's thoughts were mixed up once more, thinking of her was too hard. It had been a year since she perished, and up to now he wasn't able to let go. He did visit her in the cemetery almost everyday, spending all his free time with her there, always bringing fresh flowers, not caring what people told him.

Tears fell his bright blue eyes, he looked up at the night sky, seeing shades of blue, black, and a little of gray, somewhere in those shades of color, a few stars still managed to shine brightly on that night.

Among the stars, one of it was different, it shined so brightly even though it was small. He knew that Allison was somewhere up there now, looking down at him. Adam knew the stars where holding her close, close for him. Although he really needed her tonight, and in his life, somehow he finds the strength to stand right back up, even though the pain still rests in his heart.

**End of chapter one, so what do you guys think? Just a warning, not all of this would be songs of love, some maybe, but some would still be songs, ofcourse... Thanks for reading, sorry if it was tooooo long.....**

**REVIEW please!!!!! Need to know what you think, and you could also tell me the songs you want and know, so i could put it in one of the chapters, please also indicate whoever sang it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Adam arrived at the club Kris told him to go to. Again, paparazi's swarmed around him, but he made his way to the entrance anyways.

He spotted Kris, Katy and Allison sitting down near the dance floor.

"Hey guys," he said, walking up to them.

"Hey dude." Kris greeted him.

Adam received hugs from the three. He sat beside Allison while Kris was with Katy.

Just then, the song "Please Don't stop The Music" was played by the DJ. Katy dragged Kris to the dance floor.

"They look so cute together." Allison commented while taking another sip from her cocktail drink.

"Yeah, watch Kris do his chicken dance." Adam said, putting an arm around Allison. He played with her hair for awhile, then asked "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." she said; getting up.

Adam followed her; then they danced their way to where Kris and his wife was.

xx

After they all got tired, they went back to their seats, laughing and talking about stuff.

Allison excused herself from the table 'cause she needed to make a call. She got outside of the club because the noise was too loud that you cant make a proper phone call.

She got her phone and called her mom. While waiting for her mom to pick up, she stood behind a car. Allison saw three men who were obviously drunk walk up to her.

"What do we have here?" one of them said while he looked at Allison.

"This is one hot chick." the other said while he touched her waist. She slapped him and said, "Dont touch me."

"Chill babe." the third man told her, while trying to touch her as well. She tried to shout for help.

Adam had a bad feeling about Allison, he was worried why she hasn't gotten back yet. So he went outside to check on her.

When he got there, he saw her being caressed by three bastards. He walked up to them, and yelled, "Leave the girl alone."

"Adam." she said in tears.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" one of them teased, now in front of Adam.

"It doesn't matter who I am, just leave her alone." Adam threatened.

The second guy got pissed so he left Allison and went to Adam, he punched him on the face. Adam almost lost his balance but he was able to grab on the bunk of a car. He stood up and punched the second guy. The man who was currently in front of him grab hold of hands, and he kicked him on the stomach. The first guy was pulling Allison, while doing unnecessary things to her.

Adam tried to get up, luckily he did, he got the third guys hand before he could punch him, he twisted it, then punched him. The second guy kicked Adam on the face which caused his face to bleed. But it didn't stop him from at least trying to save Allie, he was able to escape their tight grip and punched the second and third guy. They both fell to the floor. Adam searched through their pockets and found a gun.

He took the gun and looked for Allison, he found her and the first guy in the dark. He took a step forward and yelled, "Leave her alone."

"You're not dead yet tough guy?" the first man said, letting Allison go and pushing her to the floor.

"Allie." he yelled.

"Take one more step and she dies." the man threatened, pointing a gun on her.

"Dont shoot her, shoot me." he said, pretending to raise both of his hands.

"Adam no." Allison yelled.

"Shut up." the guy told her.

"You got a gun, and so do I. So if you shoot her, I shoot you." Adam said, producing a gun from his pocket.

"Your a smart guy, but not smart enough." the man said, pointing his gun to Adam, aiming shoot; Adam did the same thing.

The first one to shoot was Adam, the guy was hit on the chest. But before the man could fall, he was able to shoot at Adam, which caused the tall guy to drop his gun, and fall to the floor as well.

"Adam!!!" Allison screamed as she ran to him.

"Adam.. Adam.." she repeated.

"Allie... Allie, are you okay?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"Adam, dont ask me that, are you okay?" she said through tears.

"Allie, baby, it doesn't matter, the thing is your okay.. I'm sorry I let you go out by yourself.."

"Dont apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I told you I'll be your guardian angel.."

"You are Adam.. you are.."

"Allie, tell everyone they've been awesome, that I love them."

"Adam, dont you say that, your not gonna die, i'm gonna call Kris."

"Baby, I.. I love you." he said, as he closed his eyes.

"ADAM!!! Wake up.. Adam... Adam.." she repeated herself, but nothing worked.

Kris and Katy heard Allie's shouting, so they rushed to where Allie and Adam were, but when they got there, it was too late.

They saw Allie crying as Adam laid there, blood gushing from his chest, as his eyed were already closed.

"Allie, what happened?" Kris asked.

But she said nothing, only tears and sadness were seen from her pale face.

"Katy, call the ambulance (911, police, etc..)

She did what Kris instructed her, after a few minutes, the ambulance and police arrived.

They rushed to Adam and brought him inside the ambulance. Kris explained to the authorities what happened, with help from Allison.

All three went with the ambulance; to the hospital. There, Adam laid in a room for days, until the news was told to his family, close friends, and to the world.

xx

Allison sat on a bench beside his grave. The wind breezed around her and the night sky was filled with silence. She stood up and kneeled to where his name was displayed.

A single tear escaped her brown orbs and she tried to wipe it.

"I'm so sorry Adam, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." she sobbed.

Silence filled the cemetery, only the tiny droplets of her tears were heard.

She felt someone tap her gently by the shoulder, "Come on Allison." Kris smiled at her.

Allison slowly got his hand and followed him and Katy to their car.

Before she entered the car, she looked back at Adam's grave and said, "you really are a man of your word."

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_I just love you by Adam Lambert / Fight for Fighting_

Adam's P.O.V.

Another crapping interview, how nice. Scanning the channels in this freakin' television annoys me. I switch it off and close the lights.

Silence, nothing but perfect silence. How freaking amazing, being with me myself and I just feels so… lonely!

Getting my phone from the mini desk, I sit on my bed and wait. Wait, why am I waiting, what am I waiting for? Who cares, maybe something's gonna come up any minute from now.

Twelve thirty – five, another minute had passed and still nothing. Darn it!

'I was lookin' for love all over

You're the hunter and I'm your prey'

What the, is that my phone ringing? Why? Guess I don't have a choice but to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Adam," she says, is she crying?

"Alli, you okay? It's already twelve and your still awake, is everything okay back there?" I asked with concern.

"Mhm." she says and sniffs another tear.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"I… I just love you Adam." she told me,

"I love you too Alli, you know I do." I said.

"Adam?" she asks but I hung up.

I didn't want to do that to her but I have my reasons. I got my coat and fixed my hair, grabbed my phone plus my keys. Running to my car in this late evening, I start the engine and drive off for thirty miles.

**

'Ding dong' I waited patiently from outside.

The door opens, revealing a teary eyed, and somewhat feeling hopeless Allison.

"Hey," I began.

"Why did you hang up on me like that?" she asked me.

"I did that because I couldn't stand hearing your crying from the phone. I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't be there with you, and that left me with a choice. I chose to drive thirty miles to your door step, to say I love you." I trailed off.

She jumps up to me and engulfed me in her warm embrace.

"I just love you." she sobbed against my shirt.

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms tighter around her, before whispering.

"I just love you too."

_No One Else by Allison Iraheta_

Allison's P.O.V.

Who knew becoming an adult would be so hard? I was so excited when I turned eighteen, but nobody told me it would be nothing but crap.

My friends brought me to places, yeah I thought it was okay at first, but then it became kinda weird. And with all the lustful glares men had on us, it felt kinda unsafe.

Two days ago, my highschool friends and I went to this club. Actually, I thought they were going to a mini – grocery shop. Than one of them talked to the vendor, and walah, we're in a club.

It was kinda my first time to be with them, no adult supervision, meaning no Adam and Kris around. Just us kids, at first, we were dancing and drinking this stuff.

They forced me to drink tequila; I had no choice cos everyone was cheering my name. After that, the bartender gave me different kinds of alcoholic drinks, like the tequila sunrise and tepache.

And who knew cameras were inside that damn place? I didn't remember anything at all, all I do remember was my friends dragged me home.

Now look at me, from yesterday until today, the television screens were filled with my crap. I had no idea why I did it, but the camera says it all.

I was dancing with these guys, my friends said they were filling me up. The other guy was making out with me, and they dragged me somewhere.. I don't wanna say it.

But the news had spread, and now I'm done for. A knock was heard out my door, it made me come back to reality,

"Alli, can I come in?" the voice asked.

"It's open." I yelled, pulling a blanket over me.

"Hey, are you okay?" the person opened the door and looked for me. His voice was very familiar, I just cant tell who exactly this guy is.

"Alli, what are you doing there?" he tapped my shoulder, I didn't wanna move.

"Sweetie, nothing will happen if you would hide here forever." he explained.

"I don't care, I'm nothing but crap." I hid under the covers even more.

"Allison, you're not crap, whoever said you were?" he asked.

"People, the papers, television.. the whole damn planet." I yelled at him.

"But do you know what I think?" he asked, holding my hand.

"That I'm a whore and a reckless teenager." I avoided his gaze.

"I would never think that," he made me look at him, "you're nothing like that to me."

"Than what?" I asked.

"You're the most perfect person I could ever find. There's nothing wrong with you at all, I love you and that would never change." he simply said.

"Really?" I asked, almost in tears.

"Really." he smiled and hugged me.

I tightened my grip around him and let the tears slowly fall.

"Shh… it's okay to cry." he whispered, and I continued to sob.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"What was that baby?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Alli, you didn't do anything wrong." he tried to calm me down.

"You don't have to do this Adam; you don't have to be here." I told him.

"I know, but it would be hard for me to think that you're crying yourself to sleep everyday, thinking that it's the end of you when it's not. You're so much more than that, so much." he smiled at me.

"Adam, I know there's so many more important things you have to do. Why me, what did I do to have you?" I sobbed.

"I chose you because I love you. You don't have to love me back, I have enough love for us anyway." he let out a giggle.

"You're always right, I remember the time I told you I never needed you, but well, you proved me wrong again." I smiled back.

"I would never leave you, I will always be here for you, whatever happens, you can always lean on me." he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I said before giving him a warm peck on the lips, just to let him know how much I appreciate the fact that he's with me right now.

When we pulled away, he smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder, "as I love you Alli.."

I giggled and looked at him, "do you even know that your like no one else?"

"Not really." he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Song One - Shots

Chapter 3

_Against All Odds (Take a look at me now) by Westlife ft. Mariah Carey_

Adam's P.O.V

I sunk my face under the sheets of the bed to this hotel room I will be staying at with the rest of the Idols.

My life couldn't get any more complicated. I just finished as American Idol's 2009 runner – up of the year, how I wished that it was just a beauty pageant; then I don't have to be worried.

Then the touring is just so stressful and were not even nearing the end. Being a married guy, or in my case; a married gay man is hard.

Having my husband in Europe and I'm back here in the sub regions of America. How hilarious? Getting sleep was another thing.

Only three to four hours of limited rest and we'll have to go out and scream our vocal chords until were left ----- speechless.

Guess what? My phone's ringing in this late hour; Eastern Standard Time.

'_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand and take every breath_

_For you, ooohhh...'_

A man like me is left with no choice but to take the call in the most alert way I could.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby," the man who called answered my question.

"Hey hon, what's up?" I sat up straight.

"Nothing, it's been a long time since you called Adam." he told me.

"Drake, you know I'm busy." I told him.

"I understand Adam, but it seems as if you're putting your career first over our marriage." he complained.

I hated it when he accuses me over nothing. But he does have a point, we just got married five months ago and now I'm leaving him like this? It is very stressful to be in his shoes.

"I know and I'm sorry, when all this is over, I'll make it up to you; I promise." I tried to calm him down.

"Okay Adam, but I will call in a few days from now. I have put up a plan for us." Drake said.

"I'll look forward to that." I told him.

"Alright, now you need your rest. Goodnight baby, I love you." he said.

"Goodnight honey; I love you too." I said.

"Okay," he said and hangs up.

Not so surprised to hear my husband calling, it's rather a normal thing for married couples like us. Making sure that your spouse is alright.

Hearing his voice made things better, it always does. But it's not only him; there is one more thing, there is someone else… Allison.

Boy that girls amazing. Out of all the cheesy ones I've seen, she's simply like no one else. A delicate flower in the festive months of spring and an evening rose in the dark misty hours of dawn.

I've completely fallen for the lass since the day I saw her. Such a shock this girl had given me, and I don't know why but there's just something under those hazel brown eyes of hers.

When she smiles, it just melts my heart and brings a little bundle of joy. I maybe crazy for thinking of her instead of my dear husband.

Drake and I had been fighting over her. He just doesn't understand the relationship I have with her. Nothing romantic under my observation so why be jealous?

I tried to repeat myself for the countless time but he wouldn't listen. I guess that's just how it works, marriage is a little confusing and I don't have the guts to explain why.

I settled my phone near the side table and just when I was about to close my eyes, a knock was heard from the inside of my room.

"Aaahh!!!" I screamed and went on, "what do you want from me?"

I am forever tired and everyone just keeps getting in the way between me and this thing called sleep.

Standing lazily, I got to the door and undid the lock. The door was opened and in front of me was an unstoppable Allison Iraheta.

"Alli, it's late. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I cant sleep and I wanted to ask you a very important question." she smiled, her eyes widening like the bosom of a robin.

"Shoot!" I said and rubbed my eyes, stepping a little backwards for her to enter my paradise.

"Can you…" she grinned before yelling, "tell me what's your favorite animal???"

"What?" I asked, "You woke me up to ask that ridiculous question????"

She rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip, squinted those gorgeous eyes; let's say twice in a lap of second before giggling, "Well duh, that's what I asked. And besides, you weren't sleeping, you were talking to Drake."

"How did you know that?" I asked her with a motion of scratching my head.

"Because I heard you talking to him." she smiled at me innocently.

"You've been eave's dropping on me?" I raised my brow.

"Yeah I placed my ear to the door like this, "she showed me how, "but it's nothing bad."

I just shook my head and laughed at this lady in front of me.

"There is simply no one in the world like you." I smiled at her.

"Sure," she said; never paying attention to my unique compliments, "what's your favorite animal?"

"Let's see… hmmm.. I love the rooster." I said.

"The what? You love that, I thought it was cats?" she asked me.

"Cat's to, but cocks are awesome and big.. and they always have their head high; stuff like that."

"Yeah, awesome and big; just like yours." she smirked at me and my eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me," I managed to ask.

"Your excused," she smiled before sitting down with me.

"Why do you have to put such philosophy in everything Iraheta?" I asked.

"Because I want to be a philosopher Lambert." she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"So why exactly are you here Alli, hmm?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"I just wanted to know if everything's alright, if you're alright?" she looked at me with serious dodging eyes.

"I'm fine Alli, I appreciate the concern." I kissed her hand but she pulled it away and placed it on my right cheek instead.

If there's anyone I couldn't fool, then it's her.. and Drake ofcourse.

She looked at me, I know she could tell what was hidden behind my smiles and laughter's, she knew it all and I had no idea how.

"Don't lie to me Adam, I know you." she squabbled, "you're not feeling alright, is there a problem with you and Drake?" she asked; simply seducing me with the gentle strokes she had been playing for the past one hundred twenty seconds.

I sighed and breathed what must be said, "He's just worried about me and how my career is affecting our marriage big time."

"It's gonna be okay Adam, all you have to do is convince him that against all odds, he's the first on your list." she advised; and I must say for a young girl, such great wit had been bestowed upon her. "You just have to make him feel that way."

"Thank you baby girl," I hugged her, "I'll take your advice and we'll see where this will take us."

"Goodnight Adam, sleep well." she kissed me on the cheek and with a snap of a finger, she's gone.

I closed the lights and was finally given the chance to rest in peace; but not die. Now that nobody was bothering me, another thing was.

Her voice. Echoing everywhere, around the four corners of this room, I can hear her, feel her, I could see this girl of mine.

Her silent words echoes, "all you have to do is convince him that against all odds, he's the first on your list."

That was so hard to do, especially when you feel that the love you're going to give to that certain someone doesn't fully deserve that kind of love from you?

I'm a married guy and up to now, in the age of twenty –seven I'm not yet satisfied. I love Drake but something just gets to me.

I freak myself out with myself. I feel all around crazy about everything. Losing control is one thing why I don't like to take adrenaline.

But the thing is, there's some connection between this coaster and the girl. Allison is somewhat the missing puzzle to my chapter.

And that's the problem, it cant be her; it should be drake in the first place. Everything is going wrong and I cant hide it… not to her.

She knows my every move; I feel being followed by her lost soul. Even without permission being granted from her body.

Of all the things to worry about, it's this thing called love. And I'm caught up with different ropes, pulling me in directions when all I want is one.

With her, it feels like another chapter had opened up in my story. I feel like I could reach the ends of the world by just staying with her in eternity.

But would God abide by my rules that keep me from going on?

I try so hard to remind myself that I am but of a married man to someone I love dearly. But the other thought that I have feared for a million times keeps clashing with my reminder.

The thought, 'against all odds, who's the first on your list?'

And I fear and scare myself that I have no answer but to say, "She is; against all odds."

'_So take a look at me now; there's just an empty space.._

_And you comin' back to me is against all odds and that's a chance_

_I got to take..'_

_Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert_

Allison's P.O.V.

I dashed out of his jaunty apartment and walked down the streets of Los Angeles. I had it with him and everything we've been through.

Nothing out of the blue ever happens. I've been used to expecting the unexpected from him, but he had so crossed the line.

How could I be such a fool by letting him go on and enjoy his freedom and I'll have to suffer the consequences and not mentioning the pain that was tearing me apart.

"Alli, wait up. Slow down baby." I heard that voice I tried to make sure I wouldn't for a lifetime.

I faced his direction and snapped at him, "What do you want from me Adam Mitchel Lambert? Why are you chasing me again, so you could break my heart for the countless time in history?"

"Alli it's not that," he said, trying to catch his breath that had been lost; carried with the currents of this polluted world.

"Then what?" I crossed my arms and darted my fiery eyes directly to his hopeless ones.

"I know my god I know what fool I've become."he confessed and I made him proceed," A lot of times had come across when I would just give myself away and just go with the flow."

"You have, and you've given yourself good." I crossed my arms and crunched my eyebrow.

Having a yanking Adam Lambert in front of you in the streets of LA, with the timing of the mid – morning sun is unusual to all… but very likely to me.

I have been fed up with his lame excuses and countless begging. All I want is a straight forward answer from a straight forward person, and I am not expecting any from this man right here.

"Baby, I know so damn much that in the years of my career mixing up with our relationship, I didn't care and didn't seem to. But now here we are, so tell me what you really want cos I will do my best to reach the qualifications." he begged.

"I've given you the years Adam, and I'm sorry to say that you cant reach it at all." I looked away from his gaze.

I felt his hand slowly open my grudged fists and he turned my face to look at him. Why does it have to be like this?

When I know deep down under me that I don't want him, don't need him and I do not love him anymore. But why are my thoughts beaten by one single touch from this man?

I know that I don't want to have anything to do with him but it just changes all that.

"Alli don't give up, I'm doing my absolute best to work this out, please don't give in baby, I wont let you down, it messed me up big time and I've screwed you, just keep comin around, tell me what you really want from me?" he asked for forgiveness.

The strength in a woman like me wasn't enough to feed up the courage I need with a man like him. He always says the nicest and most sincere words, but it's never in the words you can tell when a person is being true to his/herself, it's in the actions.

I tried to pull myself together and not get easily seduced by his little speech. I looked him straight in the eye, trying my best to find any signs of lie, hate, and anger. The usual thing was, when he did this; he'd just get me back and then do his ways all over again.

But why is it that this felt different from the rest? His words captivated my heart and his eyes had nothing but love and the pleading to be forgiven were written all over his face.

"I don't know Adam, I feel like I don't know you anymore." I told him, stopping my emotions from ruining the evening.

"It's plain to see that you're beautiful in every way, there was nothing wrong with you. The problem was and is me, I'm a freak. But I appreciate the fact that you have the nerve to love someone like me, and you loved me perfectly. There might have been a time when I would let you slip away, I wouldn't even try but I think  
you could save my life; save our relationship Alli." he explained; as if words were lyrically arranged (well they are, lol)

"Adam, all I want is for you to be serious…. but you're not doing that. Your attention is 24/7 focused in your career." I told him.

"I know; and I ruined us good. But I don't want you to give up. I can work this out, we can work things out together Alli." he cupped my chin with his tender hands.

"All I want from you is the love; cos I cant supply it alone. That's what I want, nothing more; nothing less." I said.

"Then that is what's you'll get. I'm so sorry Alli.." he hugged me.

There.. all work is done. Just a reassuring look from the both of us and it's all settled back to the way it used to be; but this time, better than before.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter and giggled against the cloth of his shirt.

"That's exactly what I want from you Adam." I smiled at him.

'_It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, what do you want from me?'_

_Never Say Never (Don't let me go) by the Fray_

Beautiful silence filled the room once again. It had always been like that when they had the chance to be together even just for one night.

The peer pressure and stress with their careers to make people believe the untruth uncertainty on who they pretend to be was insane.

Now they had been so focused with their fibs, even that deed affected their relationship - - - bad. If the television could shut its mouth, it probably would because it becomes the only source of noise right now, nothing else.

"Breaking news," ET's Chris Jacobs announced from their television, "American Idol Runner – Up Adam Lambert is going as wild as ever on stage; making out with guys and caressing unknown women on camera."

She looked at the man sitting with her on the far end of the couch, silent as ever as his eyes blazed with guilt and shame.

"What has gotten Lambert to do such actions even with ladies, is it for publicity or th - - -," before another correspondent, Jessica Loom could finish, he immediately turned the television off.

The girl looked at him again, and he just held a fake smile and turned a blind eye. She looked at him with steady eyes before standing up.

Releasing a shaky sigh, he let some tears fall from his eyes before following her. When he entered the room, he saw her frail body wrapped in the wool of the blanket and her back was facing him.

He heard some sobs and muffles from her side of the bed. The twenty – seven year old switched the lights out and closed the door, before crawling beside the woman he was with.

Kissing her shoulders all the way to the back of her neck, he tried to apologize but she shoved his face away. He never attempted to give up so he wrapped an arm around her and took her hand carefully, brushing the pain away.

"You gonna give up just like this?" he asked her softly.

"What else do I have to do with you?" she replied, still not wanting to face him.

"Baby, you can never say never on us." he whispered tenderly.

She sobbed with her blood rushed eyes and said, "time and time again its like that, nothing ever changes; it only gets worst."

Listening to her heartache as she let her emotions get the best of what is now, he bit his bottom lip before gently stroking her shoulder back to her hand and whispered, "just don't let me go,"

Swallowing the tears and stopping the waterworks from flowing, she rolled to his side and faced him. Feeling her presence; his eyes shot up and looked at her, making her say what's needed.

"Do you even know how hard we suffer everyday? The pain that we feel break us that we cant control it." she told him with fear seen all over those gaze.

"You're the queen of everything, all of which are under your command." he wiped the tears that fell from her gorgeous brown orbs, "Say what you want baby, we will do it."

Grabbing a hanky, she wiped the strained mascara before retorting, "All I want is for us to act normal, pretending and acting just sets us apart."

Clutching her hand in his softly, he wiped another tear and spoke, "I will be your guardian, when all this is crumbling, just steady your hand and grip as tight as you can, on me; even though its gets harder every single day."

"I've tried, its all becoming a clueless story with the same thing," she responded.

His reaction to her say was just putting on a smile and a reassuring look, "We can make it through, we have made it. And we can still do, don't let any of this go."

"We're falling apart, we've been for the past weeks." she sobbed.

Thinking slowly of what he can say, he looked at the girl before speaking, "we are, I know we are. But we're coming together again and again. Those weeks have been tough, but we pull it together, together again."

Feeling speechless and wimpy, she got nothing to say and do. All was left was to envelop herself around him, and looking up; "I know better neither of us can never say never."

His arms pulled her closer to him before placing a warm kiss on her temple, "just don't let me go."

'_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go'_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Song One – Shots

Chapter Four

_Alright, so in this chapter there will only be one song. Because this is gonna be heavy and long, so I want the focus here._

_Far Away by Nickelback_

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

The streets of Los Angeles were empty, in this hour of 2:47 am. He just came back from the results show of American Idol Season 9.

Simon Fullers, Idol producer had called him to mentor the top nine for Elvis week. And being the first idol to ever mentor out of all the seasons, he was more than glad to accept the offer.

But mentoring was yesterday, and he was just from the results show. In which Andrew Garcia and Katie Stevens were sent home.

It was very emotional for the nine, but Adam knew what they exactly felt so he tried his best to comfort all of them.

He had just sent his mother home, now there was one thing, or rather one person he had to go to in this morning hours.

His manager had called him that on Sunday, he'll be leaving for the U.K. and confirm his tour dates, before going back and start the GlamNation Tour with Orianthi and Allison Iraheta, who will be opening for him.

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Parking his car beside a 2007 Hummer model, he got down and went inside the building and used the stairs to get to his destination.

It didn't take a flight of steps to tire him out; he was more than excited to visit this someone. Knocking at the front door, he waited patiently.

The door opened and revealed a surprised Allison Iraheta. He hugged her before entering the apartment.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, a little tired." he took off his coat and sat with her in one of the chaise lounges.

"I just saw you on idol, how was it?" she gave him a glass of warm water.

"Thanks," he showed his gratitude before going on, "Idol was great, they reminded me of us before, I actually had fun."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." she said and all was quiet for awhile till she inquired, "when are you leaving for the UK?"

"Sunday, my manager called me and said I needed to go there for confirmation." he put down the glass on the table.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Don't worry, when I get back, we can finally do the tour together." he looked at her.

"Your right," she smiled, "Now come on."

He let her drag him willingly to her bedroom, they both knew they were pretty tired and could use some sleep for once.

When they arrived, she laid herself patiently on the mattress and waited for him to take his shoes off, and some glam accessories.

Lying next to her, he smiled in pleasure before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed that," she mumbled against his brush.

_Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance_

"I know," he slowly placed his self on top of her and brushed some hair away from her face, "that's why I'm trying to show you how much I love you, before I go again."

She brushed her hands on his cheeks, and he kissed it everytime he felt it coming, "You wont be away that long, right?"

He started placing soft and gentle kisses on her neck, to some parts of her face before whispering, "Promise I wont Alli."

"I'm gonna miss you," she looked up at him.

"But I'm still here, how could you miss me?" he stopped on what he was doing, and looked at her sincerely.

"Exactly, I already miss you." she sat up straight.

Taking a seat beside her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I wont be that long baby, I promise, and you can be with me in the airport next week, it's already Thursday; few more days."

Hearing that before the break of dawn, he has to go on his way; it broke her heart. She snuggled closer to him and released a fresh wave of tears.

All he did was comfort her, telling her it would be okay and someday they don't have to be apart anymore.

That was his way with her, and I think that was every man's way with their lady.

It didn't take forever for her to stop, all it took was him and his love for her, and everything was alright again.

They fell asleep after talking a bit more, a few sobs and more words of affection.

_Just one breath,  
Just in case there's just one left_

Now that they were having forty winks, only the wind from inside and the ticking of the clock was heard in the scope.

That is how it was, until Allison kept on tossing and turning. Sweat came pouring over her face, and she couldn't help but scream.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Her companion immediately rose from her cries and sat up straight, turning on the night light and focusing his attention to her.

Adam wrapped his arms around the girl who was currently sobbing, and said that it was okay, "It was only a dream, its okay."

She looked at him straight in the eye, with fear raging herself she said, "Adam, I don't want you to fly to London on Sunday."

He eyed her strangely and asked, "Why not?"

Taking a deep breath, she told him this: "The plane is going to crash."

Shocked by the sudden announcement, he tried to ignore it and said, "Baby, it was just a dream. No plane would crash; I will make it back here, okay?"

All her faith was in him, and she believed him ever since, "Okay, I guess I just over reacted."

"Now let's get some sleep." he laid her gently with him and kissed her forehead.

**

'Plane for London is now departing, passengers proceed to gate sixteen 16.' they heard the speakers of the airport say.

Adam stood up with the rest of his band and they gathered all their things. Turning back, he went and

hugged his mother.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
_

Looking at the person on the side, he went to her and gave her a light squeeze. All she did was wrap her arms around him tighter; begging for him to stay, three weeks would kill her.

"I wont be long," he smiled at her and got something from his pocket.

"I'll wait for you," she got her hanky and wiped her eyes.

Just listening to her, he got a ring and placed it on her ring finger, at the left hand. "This is my promise to you, I want this to remind you my promise that I will be back."

She nodded slowly and allowed him to give her a soft peck on the lips, before she completely released him.

He got his bags and fell in line, in front of his crew. As the lady was getting their tickets, he was completely looking back at her.

And as the lady got his, asking him to get inside, he gave her a reassuring smile and a loving look, before being completely out of sight.

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
_

**

It was a normal Tuesday morning, but a great day to start with for her. Today was the 27th of April, it was her day.

And what made today even more exciting was that it was the day Adam would be flying back to the country; just in time for her party later tonight.

She needed to prepare for later, so she got up and wore her bunny slippers. Just to get as updated as she can, she tuned her television to Good Day LA.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
_

The door of the bathroom was open, since nobody was with her anyways. The volume was enough for anyone to hear, so she proceeded on cleaning herself up.

Nothing important was on the television, except for some birthday greetings to her from the fans and some fellow artists and music celebrities.

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She finished dressing up for the day, choosing that it would be best to have the casual look on. Getting out of the bathroom, she did her hair.

Turning her back from the television and facing the mirror, to get better access of her being dried by the blower.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

Her mood was so joyful that nothing out of the ordinary could beat it, until she heard Adam's name from the reporter.

She stopped grooming herself and sat at the edge of her bed, eyes focused on the television screen.

"Attention viewers," the reporter said, "Adam Lambert, whose plane crashed a few minutes ago, has not survived the sudden plane crash."

'Has not survived the plane crash' was all she kept on murmuring to herself as the interviewer kept on talking. It seemed as if she hadn't heard anything, until tears slowly came pouring down her face.

"The plane had crashed several minutes ago, the pilot wasn't able to control the plane as the machine broke down." the interviewer went on, "Lambert was at the far left wing, meaning he got crushed when the plane shrieked uncontrollably."

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
_

Another interviewer jumped in, and scenes of the chaos were displayed on the screen.

"Tommy Ratliff, the man sitting beside him during the ride said that when the plane stopped; he saw no sign of breathing from Adam." the woman (interviewer 2) said.

"I turned to my side and saw at first, it was like he felt a little dizzy then suddenly I asked him if he was alright, but I got no response." Ratliff told the cameras of Good Day LA.

"Lamberts body is being carried to the ambulance and the medical team is doing their best to keep him alive." the interviewer finished with her report before a commercial of Kool – Aid came in.

Allison slowly got the remote beside her and turned the television off. She immediately got her phone and dialed his number ---- no answer.

It was true, everything was real. She wanted to pinch herself right now; she wanted someone to tell her it was all a dream.

She wanted to know that he's not yet gone, he can't be. He is still here somehow, he promised her that.

Allison wanted to scream and jump from a building if she wished, but instead of doing those things, she got up and got a shirt of Adam from her cabinet.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I wont give up_

Going back to her bed, she laid down with his shirt and cried. Cry as much as she would, nothing was going to change now.

She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't know how sudden the heavens can take someone from you. And of all the days, it was today; it was her day.

Memory of what's gonna come came to her. On what people will tell her and on how she will survive her everyday life with not having him around. And what memory this day would bring to her, telling herself that Adam died on her 18th birthday.

It was far too painful to even just think about it, the twinge was just immeasurably hard for anyone to take.

Wishing that god will take her as well, she closed her eyes, thinking of all the memories they had together.

By all, I mean every single day they were together. Even the tweeting, calling and texting would do just fine; just to freshen her memory on what she had missed.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

She never thought life was too short to wait and do something about it. They were too focused with their 'plan' that they forgot about what Kris said, 'We got to live like were dying.'

She remembered him and Adam laughing at the lyrics, well know in the end Kris was right. And so was the songs relating to that.

Hearing her phone ring was another ring, she got up and yelled, "Can't I be left alone for once?"

Seeing the caller ID, she sighed and pressed the answer key, "Hello?"

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"Allison, I'm so sorry." she heard the warm and soothing voice of Kris Allen.

"Hey Kris," she sniffed and got another napkin to wipe her tears away.

"We know about Adam," he told her, "and I don't want you to miss this, so I'm going to pick you up."

"To the airport or the hospital?" she asked and checked the time.

"Airport," he told her, "the rest are already there, the ambulance is still there."

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Okay," she said, "I'm already ready anyway."

"Then I suggest you go down now, I'll be there before you know it." he said and hang up.

Putting her phone down, she got her purse and readied herself; for whatever it was that was coming.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
_

**

Not only was her heart grieving for Adam's family and for the rest of the people that meant a lot to him, his fans were there for full support.

That no matter what happens; they still got his back, even to the end.

People were everywhere, not caring if the police and other officials would sue them, this is Adam Lambert we're talking about.

Getting down from the Allen's Ford mustang, she hurried to Adam's loving mother. Who by all means, were there for him through it all.

Along with his father and brother, they were there waiting for the ambulance to release Adam's now dead body.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

She hugged them one by one, showing her concern and sadness for the family.

Ofcourse they returned the love, knowing that she was very special to Adam, she was the most special and closest person to him.

Everyone stopped for a moment as they heard the wailing of the ambulance. All eyes were focused at the vehicle, and at the doors; they knew too well that he was inside.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
_

The car parked at the side, close to Adam's family, friends, and to her. The doors opened and the first one to step out of the car was the doctor.

Next one to get out was the band, Tommy was the first, and then came Monte, and lastly, Longineu. The three stood just a step away from the ambulance.

All of the men looked sadly at Allison, as she came near them and they gave her warm hugs. After giving her light squeezes and words of comfort, Tommy was the last to let her go.

_'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
_

When she stepped a few steps backward, the three men's sorrow turned into smirking and happy faces.

This made everyone confused as they already were, especially her.

All the three just looked at her, and she followed their gaze, which led to the doors of the ambulance.

And out of nowhere, Adam Lambert suddenly stepped out of the ambulance. Taking it slow, he appeared behind his band members, looking straight at her.

The three laughed and clapped their hands, and so did everyone. Some cried, joy filling their once sad and gloomy eyes, as they saw the return of their Idol Runner – Up from last season.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

He smiled at her with that cheeky grin and she immediately ran to his arms. Breaking apart from the hug, still in line with his band, he looked at her and wiped some tears, "Surprised?"

Her jaw dropped and she slapped his shoulder playfully, "Don't you ever do that to me again Lambert."

"I'm sorry," he said, getting something from his pocket, "but I did promise I'll be back for you."

"I guess you did," she smiled at him.

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
_

"Now before anything else," he said as he knelt one knee to the ground and looked up at her, "I want to tell you happy birthday, and you have no idea how I feel right now. I've been waiting for this day to come, and I wanted to do this for so long. Now I'm not good with words, but I just want to tell you how much I love you; and I want to ask you this: will you marry me Allison Iraheta?"

If she could scream right now, she will. You have no idea what was going on in her mind; let me tell you, a lot. There was no way words can tell how much joy she has right now.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving_

Allison looked down at him and smiled, "Yes, yes I will marry you Adam Lambert."

Smiling, he inserted the ring in her left ring finger before getting up and hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and he bent down and gave her a sweet kiss.

Everyone smiled and shared the joy, they were all clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple; whom only a few knew that they had been a couple ever since.

Adam opened his arms and called his family. With pleased smiles, they came up to them and congratulated the two.

It was crazy, everyone was relieved and quite shocked, but happy on what happened.

_Hold on to me and_

Earlier, she had been battling with herself on how she will remind herself of today. Now, she will remember her eighteenth birthday as being engaged, to the one man who had loved her ever since.

Who cares about the age, they're legal, and she's not a minor anymore. And about the gay thing? Well, what about it?

After all love has no orientation, well does it now?

_Never let me go……_

**So I guess that was it, I'll make it longer and put the usual chapter soon… thank you for waiting!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Love Song One – Shots

Chapter 5

_Remember the Time by Kris Allen_

'Drop'

Another rainfall fell on the window pane of their apartment, and up to now he has nothing to say.

'Tick'

The clock had struck to another minute, another stretch in their life to find a word that could never be said; what was there to say now?

Both of them were sitting apart from each other, the other on this side of the couch; and she in the far end further.

It was over.

According to them, it was time to end things on a high. Better for them to split up before things get more complicated.

5:29

She took a quick glance at the time and looked at the person spaces away from her. His eyes were as broken as his heart.

Getting no response but a slow view from him, she stood up and got her things. Leaving him to watch from a distance, leaving him to sit there and think.

Think if he was just going to sit there and watch her leave, watch her leave him. For goodness sake she was stepping out of his life.

Forever

There was no turning back, either he was going to let her go or at least do something about it; which is needed _now._

She opened the door and sighed, he knew what that meant, and oh he knew her too well. He knew there was still something, something he couldn't say.

"I'm going." she breathed out in silence as she turned the handle of the door.

He couldn't, no he cant.

He can't look at her, but now needs a consideration. As she said those words, it broke his heart to feel her shed a tear.

Still nothing, there was nonentity coming from him. It made her think the real object of this game; there was really nothing in store for them.

The door opened as she stepped out of their apartment and out into the real world; then it closed.

What now?

From the moment she left, it all came to him. She was gone, probably on her way to the stairs or entering the elevator by now.

Wait, elevator or stairs, yes. That is good news to him, he could still catch up.

He stood up and raced his way outside his room. Scanning the hallway, he searched every corner of the apartment.

There.

He had spotted her, thank God.

But it seemed like she hadn't seen him, which was a bit bittersweet. To tap her by the shoulder wouldn't be the best move he could think of right now.

"Wait." was all he could produce from those cracked lips of his.

She turned to his direction and waited, just as he asked.

"Before you go, I want to ask you something."

Raising her brow and immediately letting all the possible answers fill her, waiting for his lips to mouth words that could probably turn something out of the blue.

"I didn't really feel the pain when you were with me, but when you left," he huffed. "now that was harsh. Do you even remember how it all launched in us; it was like cloud nine!"

As if she was in his shoes, the feeling of how you look back at the past and laugh it all out came to her; he was right --- it was like heaven.

"I know,"

Trying to get her to look at him, he spoke as gentle as he could, "then why do you want it to end."

"I don't know…. its just hard now." she said.

"Why is it hard, it was all so easy for us." he questioned in explanation, "do you recall us before, in the fall together, all day long?"

She smiled at the thought, "holding hands, in each other's eyes; we'd glower and wouldn't stop it."

Somewhat, he lightly raised her hand in the level of his mild one and beamed, "do you remember when we fell in love, where we first met?"

Looking up to him slowly she gave back the leer, "Idol, you were sitting near Ryan on the Season 8 auditions."

He nodded in agreement, "San Francisco."

The Golden Gate Bridge

Such place for these two hearts to come across each other's affection, it doesn't have to be romantic; the memory does it all.

"Yeah I do," she looked down.

Now he saw it, now he knew it. The 'it' was there all along, it wasn't longing or desperation. Or whatever thing is needed to complete a relationship of a man and a woman; no other element can compare to 'it'.

For 'it' was love

The only thing that kept them going, the only thing that placed barriers in front of them, stopped them from penetrating the chain.

"How we used to talk at night," he began again, "on the phone till dawn."

Trying to stop the tears from falling, she told him, "how we said I love you so, that we will never let go."

"All those times and memories we had," he was more than honored to recall those musings only both of them know, "it just goes on and on in the hind of my mind."

"How about the time when we were strolling around," she mused, "side by side."

Replying innocently, "those were all dear to me, to us. I will never forget what we had; whatever bearing was done."

"The connections got cut, it was hard and I don't want to make it worsen." she sniffed a fresh amount of her blubbing.

"Well what about the time when we were in the phone," he brushed some of her bangs falling over her beautiful face, "two or three, till dawn? What about us baby, what's going to happen now?"

She just shook her head and had no further reason to stop the weeping, cos preventing it will do no good to her or even him.

"Don't tell me you forgot the time we were in Spain? Or when we were in the park, the beach.." he slowly tightened his hold on her back, "when you were crying in the dark, what about that? Don't tell me you want to be alone again?"

"The feeling was gone, how can you say we can get it back?" she looked up.

He released a contemplating sigh as he spoke, "the times we had, all of it would be nothing without love. We have done it before and we still have it, do you remember the time I told you how I felt?"

She nodded slowly, never in expectation for anything to push them both back.

Nudging his head slowly in the axis of her temple, he leveled his lips to her ear, enough for her to catch, "I still do."

Hoping that this would make things go back to how it used to be, she gave him a far gaze and saw the love she had missed.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she returned the favor, "I remember now."

_Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Remember The Times_

_Running by David Archuleta _

_Words keep fallin' out of my pocket._

_Runnin' late, missed the train,_

He stared at the blank midnight road of Wisconsin. Not a soul was to be found in this dead town, he didn't even know why he was here.

Ever since winter fell and the heavens opened, releasing sleet from above; she hadn't called him, not once did he hear from her again.

It was his fault that tragedy turned into something worst she couldn't accept. But he knew she wasn't angry at all, its just… something.

_Everything is droppin'._

_Holdin' onto my heart,_

_And I rush out, almost forgot it._

Making his way to the station entrance, he spotted empty lounges and some booths inside. But it was hopeless, he was still alone.

Scratching his head lightly, he intended to sit down on one of the benches and think things through for awhile.

Ever since they lost contact, he hadn't stopped hunting her down; or to make things more appropriate, chase her down would be better in term.

Though he had seen her in magazines, the internet or in various television channels; he still can't catch up.

For everytime he would arrive to where she was last seen, she was gone.

_I must admit it, I'm tired,_

_But I'm comin' to you_

The cars, trains, planes and the boats didn't help at all. It would just make his journey longer, making him search and travel the whole world for her.

He found it restless to be all alone with no one to tell him what to do, but at least he knew who he was looking for.

Getting his wallet and producing a wallet sized picture of her from its pockets, he carefully gazed at it. It was the only source of connection he had with her… the photograph he took a year ago.

_Don't know how far I've got,_

_But I don't care._

Instead of releasing a fresh wave of tears, he smiled. Because everytime he saw this picture, it gave him the determination to not give up just yet.

He was so close in getting there that there was no way he would stop. And sitting there wouldn't do him any good for all we know.

So he returned it to where it belonged, and stood up straight. Walking towards where the train schedules were placed, he checked if there were any tickets to Illinois or even just Arkansas.

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._

_'Cause without you,_

_I've got nothin'._

Nope, there was none.

This place was so abandoned that nothing was here.

He stood up and got out of the station and embraced the flickering snow that fell on his woolen coat.

Walking a bit, he neared his journey to the highway, and walked. Never daring to stop any moment soon, though he knew the weather might grow worst and he doesn't have the enough clothing to keep him warm.

_I know you're somewhere runnin'_

_Straight to me. _

_Don't stop runnin'._

_Don't stop_

_Keep on runnin',_

_Don't stop._

_Keep on runnin'._

But his walking was a little slow so he decided to run. It doesn't matter if it'll take him a day, month or even years to end this.

He was going to get to her one way or another.

A part of him says that enough is enough. Keeps on saying that it's not worth it, he is pretty much tired as any man lounging around the street is, but this excuse wouldn't get to him, not now.

_Let's keep givin' out,_

_Breakin' down; I'm fallin'._

_Head keeps tellin' me,_

This can't be worth all of this.

If you were given the chance to choose between listening to your head and holding on to your heart, which way would you make your world spin?

For him, the heart was always right.

Because for twenty – eight years he had screwed his life pretty good because of being attentive to whatever his mind would tell him; not caring if it was right or the other way around.

_Holdin' onto my heart, feel the rush._

_I'm ready to run forever._

_I'm holdin' it together,_

_'Cause I'm comin' to you._

Cars, trucks or even living souls couldn't be seen. From afar according to his sight, it was as if he could see a beam of light coming toward him.

Have you ever seen a big truck come toward you at night?, the light it produces especially when its nearing is very bright that you feel the heavens are going to take you for good.

Luckily for him, it was just a post. The snow did the covering and the fog mixed with the temperature of the air made the light look more --- surreal.

_I don't know how far I've got,_

_But I don't care._

It would be stupid if he would stop, where would he go anyways?

To his knowledge, it had been weeks since he traveled across the world. Flew a thousand miles across the other side of the world just to catch up with her.

From New York to Los Angeles, California, traveled by train to Milwaukee down to Alabama, Arkansas back to Kansas City; the last thing he might probably go to is the South of America, and then find his missing treasure.

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._

_'Cause without you,_

_I've got nothin'_

It may not be obvious that she was somewhere out there, he just didn't know where. According to the fans concern, she hadn't been on any of her official accounts on the net.

And she hasn't acknowledged the presence of the media or her being with the camera.

Which kept him wondering where in the world she was. Deep down he must admit that he felt all so guilty about her sudden disappearance.

_I know you're somewhere runnin'_

_Straight to me. _

_Don't stop runnin'._

_Don't stop_

Or could she be doing the same thing, running? He knew he wouldn't like her to stop if she was doing the what he was.

Because one way or another he was going to find her, be with her, own her, show her.. and finally love her once more.

_I got my good shoes._

_I got my winning, girl, I'm focused_

_And I'm 'bout to navigate straight to you_

His whole career has been set aside ever since the realization struck him.

In his life, nothing seemed to be taken seriously by him. But yes life proved him wrong again, there was something in store for them; he does have a heart, that loves.

He was firm, persistent and single – minded for all he knows. This is what he needed to do, whatever he does, and no matter what he has to do, he will do it.

_And nothing's gonna stop me, girl_

_To keep me from comin'_

_'Cause I got to have every part of you forever._

Every step he took, all his heels that has been taken for granted, all those rounded miles and blocked bridges were all part of this 'test.'

Still he knows that it's all in her, he still loves her and can never let go.

Does he have to care if rain would fall on him hard, or these childish tabloids slamming him down right on the face, will the people's opinion force him to falter and just give it all up?

Hell no!

It's his girl we're talking about and as we all know he is a man of his word, therefore whatever happens, there is no way he'll have to give up easily.

_I'm runnin', I'm runnin'._

_Keep runnin', I'm runnin'._

_Keep runnin', keep runnin'._

Was he going to trip and spin, turn a blind eye and fall, must he adjourn his journey?

Run.

One verb and three letters, just a word that he must do --- run.

It doesn't mean 'run' as in turn your back to what you have started, 'run' that means navigate your direction towards your goal.

No one in this world can claim their destiny if they don't do anything about it.

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._

_'Cause without you,_

_I've got nothin'._

In one moment he stopped when he shouldn't. Thinking that if he continues, then he might just beat all those runners in the World Olympics.

Breathe

He needed air, he needed to think this through if it was right, he needed a break from all this, a clarification to say that he wasn't being as stupid as he was, and he needed her.

_I know you're somewhere runnin'_

_Straight to me. _

_Don't stop runnin'._

Everything stopped and he took a pause, the road was blurring from his unclear vision. The snow was melting on his coat and it was thickening.

Despite the low temperature, he was sweating.

And as he felt that he was peering out, he knew he shouldn't.

He placed his hands on his trembling knees and looked down, sweat and blood pouring down his face.

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._

_'Cause without you,_

_I've got nothin'._

The palpitation of his heart was as fast as the engine of a plane. His blue streaked bangs flying down his face, covering some of the scars he got from flailing.

But he felt a huge pressure push him up, it made him raise his head and look straight ahead.

With guns blazing before his fed up eyes, he could see her.

_I know you're somewhere runnin'_

_Straight to me. _

_Don't stop runnin'._

_Don't stop runnin'_

She has to be running, towards him. There was no doubt that he was near, doesn't matter if he has nothing with him.

For there was hope, all he has to do is continue and finish what he has started.

Getting up and releasing some of the energy he had gained from his break, he released a cold sigh and walked.

If he wanted to reach her, and be with her for all the right reasons, then there is one thing he needs to work out.

Run.

_She is by the Fray_

_Buzz!_

Adam saw that he had tons of unread messages on his twitter page. Knowing that it would just be dispatches from his wonderful fans, the half of him said just check it but don't read.

Yet the other half of him wanted to check it, thinking that there might be something important in there or something.

Giving in, he pointed the cursor on the 'Direct Messages' and waited for it to load.

And to no ones surprise both of halves were right; it was full of fan messages and greetings for nothing.

Besides that, there was one important memorandum that he wanted to read. From no one else than the unstoppable Ms. Iraheta that is.

He read the words, _'I cant wait for u to come home :..'_

One of the words struck him, _home. _The only place he could call his own and claim his was her, being with her.

Thinking that she was online or could respond to him in a matter of minutes, he pressed the keys of his Echofon.

'_For now I'm not there and you're not here; I miss you.' _he finished with his short reply, knowing Twitter couldn't hold such an amount of letters.

Now that he was finish, Adam thought he could get his personal smart phone other than this one and check some of the memories he had made.

Opening the power, there was a note on the screen that says: KEY LOCK.

Smirking, he placed his fingers on top of the A key and started indicating the password: alLOVEdam 

Now it was officially open, he went to his folder and to images. There, he had kept a folder that only he or she could open.

And before he tapped on the icon, his Echofon vibrated: _BUZZ._

Meaning that he had received some more messages and tweets on his account. So he settled his Iphone on his lap and he checked his inbox on the other.

Pleased to know it was only her, he read the reply: _'Consider how to find a place to stand, instead of walking away & nowhere 2 land.'_

After reading that, his eyes scrolled the screen and there was a follow – up: _'I cant wait to see how things go along when ur back.' _

Her words made him realize that it broke him clean in two, and the other bittersweet part was that her concern was going to bring him close to her.

His lips were replaced with a smile and a frown. A smile because even though he was miles away from her, and what's more complicated is the time, she's still there.

A frown because it took him long enough to realize that she is everything he never knew he needed and wanted.

'_We still gonna stand and see what comes down?' _was his answer.

Just as he typed those words, his Iphone rang and he heard her voice blast from the phones' speakers.

_I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,  
Move to the music, we can roll all night._

Slow Ride.

It was considered as their 'theme song', thanks to their wonderful fans.

Never minding who the caller was, he gradually picked it up and didn't wait for it to be another phone up in their Call Register.

"Surprise?" was the answer he got.

He huffed lowly and decided to lecture her, "shouldn't you be asleep darling?"

Maybe it was because of his huffing that brought her to question, or was it because of his lecturing; perhaps it was what he said.

Well whatever it was, it sure gave her a laugh of a lifetime.

"Darling?" she asked, finally revealing the source of her own amusement, "has the European custom got to you so soon?"

Honestly, he didn't notice that his vocabulary was changing a bit. Was his stay in the UK made him act more of a gentleman?

"I may say that I haven't took it that way dearest.." he answered.

"What have they done to my bad boy?" she giggled and proceeded with more, "just really want you around I guess."

Perhaps any man who will hear their lady become so upset and down will be heartbroken as they are just then, like him.

"The minute it falls into place with you and I, and we go from if to when; your side and mine are both in sign." he chanted but never in delight.

"Its all clear then?" she asked in her regular raspy voice.

Her questions seemed as if there was so much longing ness and pain that it broke his heart. Adam shook his head and thought to himself, _this'll take the heart right out of me._

"Listen to me," he began to ask for her to take heed, "you are everything I never knew I wanted and needed, no one can change that."

Replying wasn't easy for her and her voice could be possibly slurred so she didn't want to speak. Instead, Allison released a fresh wave of tears and continued to sob.

Could a man imaginably fly their way from continent to the other side of the world? Cos if that's the case, then that's what he will do now.

But yet there was no way for this to happen and he was left alone in this dark hotel room, listening to the grief of his loved one.

He placed his head in his hands, still holding the phone close to his ear; and with no further notice – he was crying as well.

Sniffing a little Adam mumbled to himself, _this is gonna bring me to my knees. _After he muttered those words of guilt, he held the phone a little closer and spoke as calm as he could, "I really want to hold you close right now."

Finding no basis of not responding, she wiped her rimmed eyes and said, "I know…"

Glancing at the clock placed at the side of her bed, she knew she had to wake up later that day for her show with Kris Allen on Oprah Winfrey's Show.

Though she didn't want to go yet, she needed to so Allison told him, "I gotta go Adam, talk to you tomorrow; I love you."

Lending him no chance of saying his say, she ended the call subsequently her farewell.

And as he saw the screen hold a '_Call Ended' _sign, he got up and went to the mattress. But before the lights went out, he stared at the picture on the screen of his phone.. he stared at them, so happy there.. he looked intently at her.

He knew it would be crazy to hug his phone at night and make it the complete alternative of her or a teddy bear.

So he placed the picture beside him and smiled, never taking his gaze off the picture and at her, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for a quiet slumber as he whispered softly, _'She is everything'. _


End file.
